A Clown's christmas
by theinkblottertales
Summary: This is a story of a little girl and her refusal to let a clown hurt her town's Christmas.


A Clown's Christmas

By David Huff

T'was the twilight of Christmas and all through the town, everyone was unhappy except for the clown. He was usually left out of the Christmas scene don't you know, but this year was different because there was no snow. There were also no children building those big forts made of ice, no carolers singing those Christmas songs that were nice, no snowballs fights being waged through the cold open air, and nobodies tongue stuck to a pole anywhere. To him it was perfect as he skipped around the town with impunity all day, pointing and laughing at the people's hot Christmas dismay.

That was until he went passed little sally, she was just standing there, and she gave him a big smile and lifted her ice cream to share. But, he just walked right by her without even saying hi, then he let out a laugh as he pushed himself rudely by. And that was the mistake that he should not have made, because nobody acted that way to little Sally Mcglade. But he did not care because he was enjoying his fun, while others were miserable under the hot Christmas sun.

When suddenly from behind him the clown heard a little voice, which he decided to ignore which of course was his choice. Then he felt a little tug toward the bottom of his pants, which prompted a quick turn and a hateful clown glance. Looking at eye level he saw nothing there, while little Sally pointed her finger up at him into the higher air. See Sally was hurt by his actions that day, and she was going to find out why he was being that way. Toward all of the people that were having no fun, while they sat there unhappy because of what he had done.

Why mister clown, little sally demanded to know, why are you so happy when there is no Christmas snow. The children are not playing, the parents are so bored, but you walk around happily mocking the holiday of our lord. The clown looked down on little sally with glee, and stated with mockery the reason for thee, listen my little ponytailed pretty for you I will tell, Christmas for a clown is a living hell, the people don't want me, its Santa they crave, it's usually cold and lonely for me on Christmas day. So I am going to be happy today watching no snowball fights, and not listening to bad singing under colored Christmas lights. While I laugh at the poor children who are so upset and bored, while yes my little pretty mocking the birthday of your lord.

Little sally who was looking up into the air decided to look down, at the big and ugly shoes of this jealous, smiling, and frolicking clown, you are not a bad clown; she said, you just feel left out, come help all the people have fun all about. She grabbed on to his finger and pulled him with a sway, while listening to him complaining about her all of the way. Let go of my finger he said, I care not about your fun, I just want to be happy feeling the hot Christmas sun, looking at the green grass, feeling my glee, pointing and hopping around while people look badly upon me. So leave me alone and let my finger go, let me enjoy something that I may never again know. For all of the cold Christmas days were no fun for me could be had, because I was forgotten about in my house all lonely and quite sad.

But little sally was so stubborn, her mom more than often said; Sally never ate her vegetables, nor went to bed. I will not give up on you my lonely hurting Christmas clown, I will not be happy till that frown is turned around, we will go play and you will eat ice cream with me, that makes me feel better when I am not happy. The clown however did not like that idea and snatched his finger with dismay, then took off running trying so hard to get away. You will never catch me he said; my unhappy frown will never fade, as the clown screamed in defiance running away from little blue eyed Sally Mcglade.

Little Sally who was left standing there in shock and dismay stomped her foot down in a tantrumish kind of way. Then she took off running as fast as her little feet would allow, with the look on her little face being a determined Sally scowl. Understand, she was not going to stand to be treated that way by a jealous and hurting clown on her favorite holiday. So as she began chasing him she watched all the street corners fly past; and she knew with those big ugly shoes his speed would not last. And as she went by the houses she would let out a kind of yelp, to the children nearby asking for their help. Within minutes she accumulated a sizable force to chase down the clown who was still running steadily on course.

Hearing the kids calling each other made the adults turn to take a look. But, little sally's mom's head just dropped and then shook. See, she knew what sight the people were going to see, the big unhappy clown running away from her little blonde haired Sally. We kids will catch you Sally said; we will not allow you to feel like that today, as little Sally pointed to the other children to converge on him not too far away.

By now the children were laughing from behind the running clown so hard and so loud, and before long the small group of kids was now a big crowd. There were both Bobbies and Charley, Kimberly and of course her bigger sister Sue, and every one of their other friends that somehow knew exact ally what to do. As little sally led the chase she let out an alarming call, that let the clown know that there was no safe place for him at all. We kids will catch you; she said, and you will not be down, we children are the many and you are just one hurting clown. So run as fast as you can to try to get away, but we know where your house is and that is where you stay.

The clown looked back in terror and knew not what to do, because those words that Sally spoke could not have been any more true. And regardless of where he ran or how he tried to flee, there were children running in from every direction that he could see. And as he started to get tired, and his strength started to fade, he cursed to himself that little determined girl by the name of Sally Mcglade.

Finally he was so tired he could barely run anymore, and lifting his feet became a huge daunting chore. And as he was gasping for air he blew off his fake nose, his shoe broke apart and he began ripping his cloths. Why he thought did I even get out of bed, I should have stayed at home and been miserable instead, rather than being chased all around our town, because of one little determined girl and my love of her frown.

The parents who were left watching, were now laughing so hard at the hysterical sight, all of the children running after this clown who was by now full of fright. Then finally at maple they cornered the breathless and tired clown, as he fell on to his back making a funny wheezing sound. I told you we would catch you, your frown must now fade, really big words spoken from three foot tall little Sally Mcglade. Why did you chase me? The clown asked now giggling from the fun. Little Sally looked down at him smiling and said "Because my mommy always said I was a stubborn one."

While coughing and wheezing and laying down, with all of the children cross armed staring down, I do not feel unhappy; he said, you have chased all of my sorrows away. Sally reiterated by saying "next time clown you will not try me that way." Then little Steven gave the clown back his fake nose while they fixed his broken shoe and helped to staple together his tattered clothes. And after the children helped him up the clown put on a lengthy magic show, and he smiled and laughed with them were ever they would go. And little Sally's mom cried in the happiest kind of way, because of the actions of her little Sally, and how Sally saved everyone's Christmas Day.

So that is the story of a hurting Christmas clown and a stubborn little girl who with one act of determination changed his whole life around. And the moral of the story is so easy to see, chase down those people that are unhappy. Spread your love and your holiday cheer, that's all for me now, no more enhancements to adhere.


End file.
